A Little Bit of Tenderness
by Michiyuki-sama
Summary: The blonde bit his lip and swallowed hard, as if to swallow his moans and calm the raging erection held tightly in his jeans. "Be a bad boy… tell Danna what you want " The older man cooed in Deidara's ear. His mind fogged over causing his thoughts to mesh together. "I-I want-" SasoDei, Lemons in later chapters!
1. A New Beginning

**AN: Just a warning, there are sexual themes and mature content in this and later chapters!**

 **You Have Been Warned**

…

 **Carry on!**

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

A warm masculine hand glided up the blonde's thigh, sending shivers through his spine and eliciting a soft moan.

"Mmmm, what was that Brat?"

The blonde bit his lip and swallowed hard, as if to swallow his moans and calm the raging erection held tightly in his jeans.

"D-Danna~… un…" The blonde whimpered helplessly - the older man nibbling gently on his earlobe.

"Yes, Dei-chan~?" Deidara squirmed, "Be a bad boy… tell Danna what you want~" The older man cooed in Deidara's ear, now tracing a single fingertip along the head of the younger's penis. Deidara's back arched and his eyes shut tightly. His mind fogged over causing his thoughts to mesh together.

"I-I want-"

Deidara was abruptly awoken by the shrill sound of his alarm.

 _Shit… That dream again…_

The blonde dragged himself out of bed, wiping the drool from his chin and looked at the clock.

 _8:15…I guess I didn't finish._

He looked down at his laptop that had only two words written on the screen: "Deidara Iwa"

 _Sensei is going to be so mad…_

"Over slept again, didn't you?" Deidara's roommate sat on the adjacent bed, staring at him curiously. "Looks like you didn't even finish your-"

"Yea, yea! I know! Way to point out the obvious, Itachi!" Deidara cut him off abruptly, rolling his eyes as he looked for a clean pair of pants.

 _I guess I'm doing laundry tonight._

"Why not just skip and do your paper now? Or after a few drinks! I've got some rum, maybe a little vodka – Ooh! We can make Cape Cods! Do you still have some cranberry juice?" Itachi jumped up excitedly and started rummaging through Deidara's fridge. Normally the mere thought of Itachi touching his stuff would send Deidara into a fit of rage. But Deidara was not in the mood and proceeded to smell check his jeans.

"These don't smell too bad..." Deidara mumbled to himself. "Some Cologne should cover it up."

"Are you even listening to me Dei? I'm trying to help you out here!" Itachi tugged on the blonde's hair. Deidara whipped around and lashed at his roommate.

"No I'm not listening to you, un! All you want me to do is skip classes and get drunk. What's the point in coming to an Ivy League school when I could easily do that at home and save a shit load of money!?"

Itachi turned and sat on his bed, his head hung low. "Didn't have to yell…"

Deidara finished getting dressed and fixed his hair. He looked like he had stuck his head out the window going 90 down the highway and his eyeliner had smudged. Deidara chewed his lip in thought.

 _Ugh… I look like a raccoon! I need a shower, to brush my teeth and…_

Deidara sighed deeply.

 _And maybe I do need a drink… I'm going to get chewed out for not doing this paper… Might as well lessen the blow…_

He sighed again. "Fine. Pour me one." Deidara held out a thermos to  
Itachi.

"Yes! I'm rubbing off on you!" Itachi practically ripped the bottle out of Deidara's hands and began to pour the mixed drink. "Here you go! 3 parts vodka and 1 part cranberry juice!"

"Are you trying to kill me? I'm going to be drunk by the time I get to class!"

"Light weight!"

Deidara glared at the raven haired man and stormed out of his dorm room taking a long swig of his drink- bag swung over on one shoulder.

 _I am not a light weight! I used to drink all the time! I'll show that dick!_

The walk to the science building took 45 minutes, leaving Deidara with 15 minutes to work out an alibi.

 _I could say I had work late last night and couldn't finish it. That doesn't explain why it wasn't done 2 weeks ago when the paper was assigned, though. Dog ate my homework? No, that's way too cliché and no one believes that one anymore. Would 'I forgot' be a valid excuse? Could lie, say my Grandma died and I've been mourning. Well she did die, but that was 2 years ago…_

Deidara furrowed his brow and took the last swig of his drink.

 _I'm definitely buzzed if not a little drunk… This is no good… No matter the excuse, Sensei will smell the alcohol and bust me for underage drinking or fail me or both! Damn Itachi…_

A loud bang jostled Deidara from his thoughts. Looking around, confused, Deidara locked onto the source of the sound. A tall thin but rather muscular man stood at the front of the class. His hair was a deep red, almost the same color as his eyes. The man wore black dress pants and a navy blue blazer with a light yellow dress shirt. His shirt was open a little, showing off part of his milky smooth chest.

 _Glad I came to class…_ Deidara caught himself staring at his professor's body admirably. A light blush swept over is cheeks as he quickly stared into his empty mug.

 _Damn…_ Deidara's pants grew a little bit tighter. Quickly he shoved his hands in his pants pockets, concealing the ever growing bulge.

"Okay class, time to pay up!" The professor slammed a folder down on his desk. "Bring up your paper due today and put it in the folder."

With a groan everyone rustled through their bags and pulled out the work. As more and more people stood up to hand in their papers, Deidara began to realize he was the only slacker in the class. He sunk further and further into his chair, trying not to be noticed.

 _Maybe if I hide, no one will notice I'm even here… Maybe I'll be marked absent!_

Just as he started to believe this a loud voiced echoed throughout the room."Great! Everyone is here!"

 _Nope, I'm dead._

"I will not be taking in any late work nor will I do any extra credit. " The professor looked Deidara directly in the eye, holding his gaze there as he spoke. "Your grade is based off of whether or not you do the work and how much I like you." His lips curled into a sly smile. "And I'm very hard to please."

 _Shit. I'm fucked._

Class went on as usual, dull and uninteresting. Deidara stared at his laptop screen, only half listening to the lecture on the Freudian Theory of Psychology.

 _15 more minutes. Just 15 minutes until I can get out of here and forget this whole thing!_

"I want an 8 page paper on Sigmund Freud's contributions to the field of Psychology."

A student in the front row's hand shot straight up "But Sensei we just wrote a paper on Freud!"

The professor glared at the girl. "Due Wednesday. Class dismissed!"

The girl hung her head as the rest of the class groaned out of the room.

"Should have kept your mouth shut, Sakura." One student mumbled.

 _It's Monday… I only have 2 days to do this paper…_

"Deidara. Come see me." Deidara stuffed everything in his bag, including the thermos from earlier, biting his lip nervously.

 _Guess I'm not off the hook…_

Walking tentatively, Deidara made his way to the front of the room.

"Um Sensei… You wanted to see me..?" Deidara spoke gingerly, trying not to breathe too much. As the last student left, the door to the room swung shut with a loud click. The red head sat down on his desk, leaning towards his student. His cologne gently embraced Deidara's nose, sending his heart into a rhythmic frenzy.

"You're shaking. Why are you so nervous, Deidara?" His deep voice got soft and low, sending a chill through Deidara's entire body. He remained silent. "Do you know why I called you up here?" Deidara shook his head slowly. "Out of the 30 students in this class, you were the only one to not do the assignment." Making eye contact he asked, "Why?"

Deidara struggled to form a coherent sentence. His professor was staring at him, watching his every move, twitch and breath he took. No matter what he said his professor would know the truth, he was a psyche teacher after all. But those muscles, how Deidara longed to have that body on top of his, abusing his body and marking him as his own.

 _No! This is not the time. He's a man and my professor no less! I can't be attracted to him… can I?_

A soft blush caressed his cheeks. Taking a deep breath, Deidara mumbled softly, "I-I…" He looked at his shoes, staring at them as if they were the most interesting things in the world. "I don't have… an excuse… I forgot until last night and then fell asleep…" Looking up, Deidara's eyes met with his professors once again. "I-I'm sorry, Sensei…"

A soft chuckle echoed through the silent room. "You forgot? Is that the excuse I get?" The professor stood up, face to face with Deidara, their noses almost touching.

Deidara began to step back, only to be grabbed by the arm and pulled forwards.

Chuckling again, the red head smiled. "I like you Dei. So I'll cut you some slack. Pass in the paper assigned today to my office by 9 tonight and I'll excuse the last assignment."

Deidara practically squealed with joy. "R-really? You'd do that for me? Thank you so much Sensei!"

Wiggling out of his professor's grip, Deidara started for the door. But before he could get very far the blond was pulled back and into a soft set of lips. A muscular arm wrapped around the blonde's waist, pulling him deeper into the kiss. In shock Deidara just stood there, unsure of what to do.

"Call me Sasori. And Dei-chan," the man whispered in his ear, lips grazing the outer edge, "next time you decide to have a few drinks before class, don't forget to bring some in for me. I'll make it worth your while." With that, Sasori left the room, leaving Deidara to 1. Question his sexuality and 2. Wonder how he's getting back to his dorm room with a massive erection.

* * *

 **AN: HI! Sorry if this is a short chapter! I didn't want to make it too long and jump right into things. This will be an ongoing project for the next few weeks/months. If you like it and wish for me to continue, write a comment/favorite this story and I'll be sure to update as soon as possible!**

 **Just a warning – if it's not obvious, this story will have lemons and all that lovely stuff! If it's not your thing… then I suggest reading something else.**

 **Love you all!**

 **Jess**


	2. Booze is the Answer

The hours passed and Deidara still had no idea what to write. He stared blankly at his paper, only his name typed neatly at the top of the Word document.

 _8 page paper on Freud… What did he do again?_

The blonde took a sip of his coffee, helplessly hoping it would somehow have all the answers to life's problems – including this paper.

 _It's no use! I can't think straight! Not after what happened…_

Remembering this morning, Deidara's face flared up, red to his ears. Quickly he dismissed the memories, trying to brush them off as a misunderstanding. He didn't like boys, not anymore that is. Yeah a little bit of experimenting in High School but that didn't mean anything, right? He felt uncomfortable and insecure. Besides, he was bullied enough as is for being so thin and feminine looking. Why give them one more thing to beat him up for?

Deidara dropped his head to his desk with a loud thud and sighed.

 _This is hopeless! I need to get this paper done!_

He glanced up at his clock, the soft red glow of the numbers reflected in his cerulean eyes.

 _7pm. I don't have much time._

With a long swig of his cold coffee, Deidara's fingers set to work on his keyboard, typing whatever nonsense popped into his head. Maybe his professor won't read the paper and just give him an A. Unlikely but what does it matter now?

* * *

There was a soft knock on the office door. Sasori looked up from his paperwork and at the clock placed neatly on the corner of his desk.

 _8:59. He's early_.

"Come in." He answered with a small grin and a deep coo. The door opened gingerly.

"Sorry to bother you, Sensei." Deidara peeked his head in, unsure what he should do.

"Come sit." Sasori's eyes narrowed in on their target like a predator does his prey. The door closed softly behind the young man as he sat down in the chair offered to him. He pulled the paper out of his bag and hesitantly placed it on Sasori's desk. Sasori's eyes caught hold of his student's, holding him there as if in a trance. Deidara quickly shook his head and looked away, finding comfort in his shoes.

He could feel Sasori's eyes still staring at him, piercing into his being- analyzing his every move. Deidara fidgeted in his seat; He didn't know what to do or say. Should he stay? Should he leave? Should he bring up what happened earlier? The kiss? His face flushed as he glanced up at his teacher, his eyes settling on the older man's lips. They curled into a sly smile; something devious was hidden behind it and the thought of what it could be set chills down Deidara's spine.

"Tell me something, Dei-chan." Sasori stood up and walked to the front of his desk, sitting on the corner. He crossed one leg over his knee and leaned forward. A familiar scent embraced Deidara, making his cheeks deepen and warm. Why is he feeling this way? Why is he feeling so attracted to his professor? Deidara tried to dismiss his thoughts once again, to little avail.

"Y-yes?" The blond spoke in a small voice trying to mask the shakiness and uncertainty in it. However, it seemed that his professor caught every bit of it. Sasori chuckled softly.

"Do you like art?" Sasori said bluntly. He stood up and walked to a tabled in front of the window. There were 2 glasses sitting upside down on a tray and a clear glass bottle with caramel colored substance. Sasori poured the liquid in both glasses as he spoke. "Always doodling, never paying attention or taking notes."

Deidara blinked, confused with the question. He wasn't expecting it at all. With how things had been going, he was expecting something on his sexuality. Not art.

Sasori handed the younger man the glass and shot him a wink, noting the shy blush emerging once again.

 _Even if he's not aware of it or in complete denial, Deidara is definitely perfect; submissive- just how I like them._ Sasori sat back down on his desk sipping his drink and studying his new toy.

Deidara hesitantly took a sip of the drink offered to him, cringing at the warmth of it as it traveled down his throat.

 _He gave me booze? But why?_

"So?" Sasori's voice jostled Deidara out of his thoughts.

"Huh? Oh… um… I mean, yeah, I do, un" Unsure what to say Deidara took another sip of his rum. "I like to draw…"

"But?"

"But I prefer something a little less permanent… like fireworks. Their beauty is fleeting… and just, y'know, perfect." Noticing a flicker in his professor's eyes, the blond quickly stared into the glass held tightly in his hands. "I-I'm sorry if it's a-"

"Fleeting huh? So you don't like the paintings and sculptures of the renaissance era? You would rather something so juvenile?" There was a hint of annoyance in his voice. Finishing his glass, Sasori stood up.

"That's not what I meant, Sensei!" His professor grabbed the bottle of rum and refilled Deidara's glass almost to the rim. "I don't need any- oh ok… but isn't that too…" With a sigh Deidara trailed off, realizing it was no use arguing. "Thank you…" With that Deidara took a long swig, finishing half his glass.

Sasori smirked. He had his work cut out for him. Easy to please and easily drunk. Deidara's cheeks flushed as the alcohol set in. His eyes began to gloss over. And, like a predator does his prey, Sasori pounced.

It happened quickly, the kiss. Sasori pinned Deidara in his chair, one knee between the young man's legs. Sasori held Deidara's chin up with one hand, the other pinning down the young man's shoulder with relative ease. Shocked, Deidara just sat there, unsure what to do or feel. His heart pounded rapidly in his chest. To his surprise, a warm sensation overcame him and his mind fogged over.

He settled subconsciously into the kiss, enjoying the warmth of the older man's lips pressed firmly against his. However, panic quickly set in.

 _What should I do…? I like… women!_ Deidara placed a hand on Sasori's chest, beginning to push him a way.

"If you don't like it, then why are you so hard, Dei-chan~" Sasori's voice resonated throughout Deidara's entire being.

"But-"

"No more buts, I'll show you your true desires." With that Sasori bit down on Deidara's neck hard, eliciting a small cry from the blond. Sasori gently ran the tips of his fingers down Deidara's chest to the ever growing bulge between his legs. Rubbing teasingly, Deidara's eyes glossed over as he sank into the red head's touch.

"You. Are. Mine." Sasori spoke sternly, leaving no hint of uncertainty.

"But…" His resistance was rewarded with another hard bite, a bruise left in its wake. There was no disputing it and Deidara knew this. "Y-yes Danna, un". Why bother fighting anymore?

"Good boy." Sasori grinned once again, enjoying his new title. "What do you want, Dei-chan?" Sasori began rubbing harder on the blonde's bulge. Deidara moaned softly, unable to think straight.

"You… D-Danna, mmm" His voice was low and sultry, music to Sasori's ears. Deidara's eyes were caught in Sasori's gaze, unable and unwilling to break free. He wanted every part of his professors being. Every ounce of pleasure his skilled fingers could give him. And the monster that lay locked away in a prison of clothing.

Noticing where Deidara's eyes had wondered off to, Sasori pressed him muscular body against his student. His deep voice got quiet as he whispered in his new toy's ear.

"You want it don't you, my dick?" Chills shot down Deidara's spine at his sudden words. It was as if Sasori was a mind reader. Was he really that good? "Actions speak louder than words, Dei-chan. If you want it, you need to earn it." Sasori gently bit down on Deidara's earlobe. "But that's enough for today." With that Sasori stood up, grabbing the half empty cup still in Deidara's hand.

Deidara involuntarily whimpered at the loss of touch.

"Now, now. Don't look at me with such sad eyes." The red head grabbed a pen from his desk and wrote something at the top of Deidara's paper and handed it back to him.

"Sensei?" Deidara looked down at the paper. Confused, he stood up, pulling down his shirt in an attempt to hide the evidence.

"There will be more, don't worry. Be good and you will be rewarded. Disobey and I will punish you promptly." There was a coldness in Sasori's voice, something sinister and Deidara did not want to find out what his teacher had in mind.

The blonde turned and walked out the room in silence. As the door closed behind him, Deidara looked at his paper once again. Written neatly at the top was a single red letter.

An 'A'

* * *

AN: Finally here! I hope you like this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it! If you haven't done so yet, please Follow/Comment on this story- suggestions are greatly appreciated!


	3. Just a Little Persuasion

A loud knock echoed throughout the quiet room. Sasori looked up, puzzled.

"Come in." A tall muscular man walked in, dark black hair tied back in a low pony tail. "Ah. What brings you in?" Sasori rested his glasses on his desk and leaned back in his chair.

"I see you've found a new little play thing, Sasori." The man's voice was low and deep, almost taunting.

"You're jealous, aren't you?" Sasori grinned as the man sat on his desk, leaning towards him. Their noses grazed as they glared into each other's eyes.

"I know exactly what makes you tick. And believe me, Sensei; I will make you regret replacing me with that virgin."

Sasori's eyes flickered with anger. It was difficult to make him lose his composure. But if someone were to tamper or play with his bitch, then he lost it. And that's all Deidara was to him- fresh meat. "You will not lay a hand on him." Sasori's eyes narrowed. The man stood up and began towards the door.

"Don't worry; Deidara is in good hands with me. I'll make sure he's properly taken care of." He winked and walked out of the room.

* * *

Deidara enveloped himself in his blankets, creating a massive blanket burrito. His pastel skin was frozen stiff. In an effort to save money, the school refused to turn on the heat to the dorms until it was cold enough to snow.

 _Why does it have to be so damn cold! Holy fuck!_

Burrowing himself deeper in his cocoon, Deidara cringed as his Popsicle toes grazed his leg. Slowly, his body began to warm and he started to think of the day's events. What had actually happened anyways? It was a week into school and Deidara was already falling behind in his classes and managed to get himself into a sticky situation. He had somehow succeeded in getting seduced into something he didn't quite understand by his teacher. Was it abuse? Maybe, but Deidara had a hard time differentiating between right and wrong. As a child, a similar situation occurred. It felt so wrong but in a time when nothing felt 'right', it was all Deidara had to cling to. Those were some difficult years. Just as Deidara began to feel sorry for himself, the dorm room door swung open with a loud thud as it bounced off the wall and slammed shut.

"Yo! Dei! You up, bro?!" Itachi stumbled through the door, belly flopping onto the wrong bed. Deidara let out a loud groan.

"I-tach-i… get… off…" No matter which way he turned, Deidara was only able to free his head for a much needed breath of air.

"Y'know Dei, you're cuuutee" Itachi slurred, "for a man that is." Giggling Deidara's roommate clung tightly to him, nuzzling his cheek.

Irritated, Deidara struggled to rid himself of the tumor that had latched onto his body, dry humping his leg like a dog in heat. "You're drunk Itachi. Get off of me and go hump your pillow on YOUR bed."

"Oh, but Dei-chan~ I'd rather do you~" Itachi cooed in his ear. He dropped his drunken act and pinned Deidara's arms by his side, the blanket acting as his restraints. Deidara's eyes widened. This was a side of Itachi that he had never seen before. Was this just a joke? Were there hidden cameras?

"Itachi what're you-"Itachi's lips met his in a rough, sloppy kiss. Deidara struggled with all his might to break free from his roommates grasp. His muscles burned with exhaustion as they fought against Itachi's body weight and his superior strength.

"What's the matter? You let Sasori Sensei dominate you but not your own roommate? How cruel!" Itachi grinned, making his way down Deidara's neck. "I thought we were friends Dei-chan" Deidara's struggle came to a halt. His breath caught in his throat.

 _How… how could he know about that…?_

"Itachi… what are you talking about…" the blonde struggled to keep himself from shaking. He was taken back and wasn't sure what to do or even how he should feel.

Itachi grabbed hold of the younger man's jaw and pushed his head to the side, revealing the deep purple bruise left by Sasori. "Don't play dumb! He's marked you as his new little bitch, Deidara. And I heard no objections from you. In fact, it seemed like you rather enjoyed yourself." Itachi nibbled teasingly on Deidara's ear as he spoke. "Sasori's hard to please, y'know. If you want his dick, you have to work for it." Grinning, Itachi chuckled softly to himself, "If you want it so bad, I'll let you practice on mine~"

Staring at the adjacent wall, Deidara remained silent. What was he to say? It's not like he could deny any of it. Obviously Itachi knew and the hickey on his neck was proof enough. "Do what you want…" Deidara's voice was flat; all emotion had been suppressed into the very depths of his heart. It wasn't like it was his first time being molested and man handled against his will.

"Oh, you're no fun!" The dark haired man cooed. "Would you mind giving Sensei a little present for me?" Before Deidara could react, his shirt was pulled off of his shoulder. A shaky cry filled the room as Itachi's teeth sank into the blonde's soft flesh.

And as quickly as it happened, Itachi had left. The door slammed shut, leaving Deidara alone- a second, larger bruise now clearly visible at the base of his neck.

"What- what the fuck?" He said to himself. Deidara lay in bed confused, unsure what to make of the situation. Had he done something wrong? Was there something going on between Itachi and Sasori?

 _No! I can't wallow!_

Deidara dragged himself out of bed and filled a liter water bottle full of Pineapple Vodka. Seems like the past was repeating itself, like always - and what is a better way to forget than to drown your problems with alcohol.

...

Deidara stood in front of the entrance to the hottest club in the town waiting for his friend to arrive. The club went by 2 names. Officially it was called the Red Sands, but to everyone who frequented it they just called it Akatsuna after the owner's own name. The owner had bought an abandoned warehouse and created it into a night club, the main clientele being college students looking for a good time.

A familiar voice rose above the rest of the crowd. "WELL FUCK YOU TOO! I'LL KICK YOUR ASS YOU LITTLE BITCH! SCREW YOU AND YOUR IMPUDENT GOD-"

Deidara sighed and mumbled under his breath, "Well, found Hidan." He rushed to his friend's side, trying to keep casualties to a minimum. "Hey! Hidan-"

"Deidara! Did you hear what this little bitch said?!" Deidara rushed over grabbing onto Hidan's arm, trying his best to prevent an all-out brawl"

"Yes, yes, very insulting. Let's get inside before the club fills up!" And with a little coaxing, Deidara managed to drag his 6 foot friend across the parking lot and through the club's massive steel doors.

"So what's up dude? You never wanna hang, always too 'busy' being a goody two-shoe." Hidan got serious, pushing Deidara to the side.

"It's nothing man, just needed a change of pace. Tried giving a damn about school but I missed this too much." Deidara gestured to the dancefloor and the bar as he spoke. Although this was true, he couldn't quite bring himself to confess what happened just yet. Hidan looked him in the eye, gauging whether he believed Deidara's story or not. They had been friends for the better part of 15 years; it was hard to really hide anything from each other.

"Fair enough! Want a drink? I'm gonna get so fucking shit faced!" Hidan ran off into the crowd before hearing the blonde's response. Deidara sighed and threw his head back, chugging his drink and then made his way to the center of the club – where all of the action generally took place.

The bass shook the entire building as the lights flashed in unison with the music. Clubbers bounced to their own rhythm, not a care in the world. There wasn't a single sober person in that club, and that was just how Sasori liked it. How can you enjoy yourself if you don't get wasted? Watching the crowd from the catwalk above, something – or rather – someone caught his eye. A young man dressed in tight black skinny jeans that caressed his ass perfectly and a slim fitting deep purple V-neck stood in the middle of the club surrounded by men and women alike. He was grinding against anyone who stood in front of him and shook their ass. Sasori could see from where he was exactly who it was. Grinning to himself he made his way downstairs to join the party-goers

Deidara danced like there wasn't a care in the world. His body was drenched with sweat, not all of it his own. It never failed, he attracted people to him. Maybe it was his looks or his sheer energy. Whatever it was, people flocked to him to get their turn grinding their bodies against his; some even took the opportunity to stuff their numbers in his back pocket.

Deidara's only focus was on having a good time. So naturally he didn't notice a particular red head come up behind him. The blonde slowed as someone pressed their body to his back, their arms wrapping around his shoulders.

"Now, now Dei-chan~ don't stop." Sasori nibbled on his ear, encouraging Deidara to grind against him. Melting like putty in Sasori's hands, Deidara obeyed. He dropped it down, bent forward and shook his ass slowly and seductively. He was greatly rewarded for this. Sasori wrapped one arm around the blonde's waist caressing his imprisoned dick as Sasori grabbed a fist full of blonde locks and yanked it towards him. Growling softly in his ear, the red head grinded roughly against his partner. "Now that's my dirty little slut." Deidara blushed. Never in his wildest dreams did he think he would see his professor at a rave, let alone dance with him; however the mood was about to change.

Sasori looked down, noticing something wrong. Yanking at the blonde's shirt he revealed Itachi's surprise. Aggressively Sasori growled in Deidara's ear. "Who fucking did this? Who fucking touched you without _my_ permission?" When Deidara didn't answer right away, his Danna pressed down hard on the bruise. The pain elicited a muffled cry. The deafening music of the club shrouded his cry as part of the song playing. "Let me ask again – Who is fucking with my property?" Deidara began to tremble. What would he do if he told? If he didn't? The liter of Vodka impaired the blonde's reaction time and as a reward he was roughly pushed to the back of the warehouse.

"D-Danna…?" Deidara was shoved into the back room and thrown roughly against the wall.

"Do you remember what I said earlier, Brat?" Sasori wrapped a massive hand around his bitch's throat and gave it a gentle squeeze. "When you disobey, you will be punished promptly." Grabbing Deidara's wrist, Sasori dragged him up the stairs and into a narrow hallway. Deidara stumbled over his own two feet, his sense of balance completely thrown off. And in his drunken mess, Sasori led him down to the end of the corridor to the last room on the right. The room was bare except for a single bed with dark grey sheets and a solid black mini fridge. There was a bare window that overlooked the city in all of its magnificent glory. And next to the bed was a wooden side table with a pair of handcuffs resting on top.

Sasori threw Deidara onto the bed, pinning him in place. In his rage, Sasori ripped off his student's shirt, displaying just how big the bruise really was. Deidara shivered at the sudden temperature difference on his skin. Biting his lip he looked away, embarrassed at how intensely Sasori was looking at his body.

"Now what did he do to you, Dei-chan" Sasori nibbled on Deidara's earlobe while one of his hands held the blonde's hands in place. His other hand pinched Deidara's left nipple. A warm feeling welled up in Deidara's gut, causing him to blush deeply. He bit his lip hard, trying his best to suppress his moans. "Hm. seems you're enjoying this. I'll have to be a little more forceful then." With a devilish grin Sasori bit down on Deidara's other nipple and pulled on it gently between his teeth.

Arching his back, Deidara cried out. His eyes began to water a little at the sudden pain.

"Now that's much better." Sasori's deep, sultry voice filled the room – his eyes watching Deidara's expression intently. "Are you going to tell me who hurt you now?" He shook his head slowly. Even though Itachi had hurt him, Deidara wasn't going to bend to Sasori's will so easily. "You have balls, Brat."

Sasori kissed and nipped his way down Deidara's abs, straight down to the waistband of his pants. Deidara moaned softly at the warmth of his master's breath over his ever growing manhood.

"D-Danna~… un…" Deidara groaned as one of his hands broke free, grabbing a small handful of Sasori's red hair.

"Your eagerness is admirable, brat" Sasori's eyes caught hold of Deidara's, "but I call all the shots." Sitting on top of Deidara, Sasori leaned over to the side table and grabbed a pair of silver handcuffs. After cuffing him to the bed, Sasori ripped off the remainder of Deidara's clothing, smiling at the treasure he had been packing in his pants. "Well, well look what we have here." Deidara squirmed as his Danna admired his body in all its wonder.

"Please… D-Danna… don't tease me like this…" Deidara whimpered, his erection growing needier by the second.

"I'll give you what you want once you tell me who left this." Sasori's voice grew cold. He pressed his thumb into the bruise at the base of Deidara's neck. Through gritted teeth Deidara cried out. Something odd happened though. A wave of excitement shot through Deidara, pre-cum beading up at the tip of his penis. Sasori's eyes narrowed slightly as he studied Deidara's reactions. "Seems I've summoned the masochist in you. Then we will have loads of fun!"

"Unnnn!" Deidara gasped as a sudden warmth enveloped Deidara's cock. Looking between his legs he saw Sasori taking Deidara's whole dick in his mouth and sucking hard. "Un~ Danna! Oh… Fuck!" Deidara arched his back as waves of ecstasy coursed through every fiber of his being.

"Now we can't be having you cum so soon, now can we?" Sasori clasped hard to the head of his submissive's penis, provoking a shattered cry. Sasori leaned forward and un-cuffed Deidara, flipping him over and shoving his face deep into the pillow. Automatically Deidara repositioned his ass straight up, his back arched deeply. He placed his hands close to his chest, bracing for impact. "Good~ I don't have to tell you what to do." And with a quick drawback, Sasori smacked his student's ass hard leaving a bright red hand print in its wake.

"M-more… Sensei… please, un…" Deidara blushed as he begged to be spanked. He was rewarded with two more consecutive slaps in the same spot. A sharp hiss escaped Deidara's clenched teeth. Maybe it was the alcohol or the sheer lust, either way – Deidara could not think straight. Any cognitive reasoning that might have been left was completely gone. The only thing on his mind was the moment, all the emotions and sensations he felt. The pleasure, the pain- Deidara loved it all.

Suddenly the spanking stopped. Deidara peaked behind him trying to see the cause. A shy blush caressed his cheeks; Sasori slowly unbuttoned his pale yellow shirt, revealing his muscular chest and abs. Deidara moaned softly at the sight. It was better than he had imagined. Before he knew it, the blonde's body moved on its own – crawly towards his master slowly, never breaking eye contact.

"Damn, Brat…" Sasori mumbled under his breath – his own pants growing tighter as he watched. Deidara sat back on his knees and took over for Sasori, throwing his shirt to the side. The red head sat down on the bed, back against the headboard. Pulling Deidara into his lap, their lips met in a lustful kiss. Deidara moaned between kisses, using the red head's shoulders to brace himself as Sasori stroked Deidara's thick shaft.

"D-Danna!" Deidara cried out as Sasori found a sweet spot.

Nibbling on his ear, Sasori whispered in a deep sultry voice "Who had tried to take my slut from me, Dei-chan?" His hand stopped as he studied Deidara's face. "You can't cum until you tell me~" Sasori began to stroke at a painstakingly slow pace.

"It…" Deidara began, finding it difficult to form a proper sentence let alone a coherent one. "ummmm… it…. Ah!" Deidara's arms began to shake and soon gave way. His head rested at the base of his Sensei's neck. Giving up on a sentence all together, Deidara settled for just the name. "I-Itachi…" Deidara's voice was soft and almost inaudible. It was just loud enough, though, for Sasori to hear. A fire burned in his eyes as he quickly finished off Deidara.

Exhausted, Deidara collapsed into Sasori's arms. Sasori reached into the bed side table and pulled out a Wet Wipe, cleaning Deidara's cum off his hands.

Gently kissing Deidara on the forehead, Sasori whispered calmly in his ear, "No one else is allowed to do this to you. You are mine and only mine." Deidara nodded sleepily. "You are not to see Itachi again. Am I clear?"

"But Sensei…" Deidara's eyes opened slowly, his head still resting on Sasori's shoulder. "He's my roommate… not seeing him is impossible…" Sasori's eyes narrowed, watching Deidara doze off.

"That's an easy fix."

* * *

 **AN: Hey! So yea… this took me a while… didn't finish until 5am. But I'm wicked proud of the end product. Tell me how you like the length of this chapter, if you like it I might try to make them longer from now on. Tootles for now!**


	4. Mixed Intentions

Deidara flopped down on his bed, fed up with the conversation with his best friend. It was the night of Halloween and all the young blonde wanted to do was lay in bed and sleep. It had been a rough past couple of weeks and Deidara never handled stress very well. Hidan had other plans however.

"I don't see why you don't wanna go, Dei! You were so eager to go to that night club a few weeks ago. What makes tonight so different? It's fucking Halloween!" Hidan was practically yelling at this point. When he had set his mind to something, Hidan would never quit until he got his way. And that was exactly how this night was looking.

"I've told you a thousand times now! I have too much homework to go out and party all night. I can't-"

"Bull fucking shit! You never once gave up a great party for homework. Don't think I'll believe this fucking act!" Hidan's voice echoed throughout the room as his fist thudded loudly against Deidara's desk. The blonde couldn't help but feel bad for the people in the surrounding rooms. Everyone knew Hidan was a loudmouth, but that didn't make his outbursts any less dreadful.

What did it matter anyways? If Deidara wanted to sit in bed all night, then why was it his friend's concern? It's not like he was doing drugs or joining a gang. So why was this a problem for Hidan? The quietness of the room snapped Deidara back into reality. Making eye contact with the man standing at the foot of his bed, Deidara could see that something was clearly bugging him. Finally Hidan spoke up, his voice low and commanding.

"We've known each other for 15 years, and in those 15 years I've gotten to know you very well." Deidara sat up – this wasn't like Hidan at all. "I have never, nor will I start now, make you speak up about your feelings, or whatever. But I will not allow you to degrade yourself by lying in bed fucking wallowing away." Hidan grabbed onto the collar of the blonde's shirt and dragged him out of bed. "You are going to this party. You are going to get shit faced, high, and sleep with as many women as possible, even if it's the last thing I do." Without a say in the matter, Deidara was dragged from the room and to the party.

A short while later the two men stood on the sidewalk, staring at the already packed frat house. Music blared from within – it was almost like you could see the house shake from the sheer noise alone. The house had cheap Halloween decorations sprawled across the yard, toilet paper hanging from the trees and bushes. Already there were beer cans crushed and scattered everywhere. The party had only been going on for 45 minutes and the place was already trashed. If this wasn't foreshadowing, then Deidara didn't know what was.

Hidan dragged Deidara into the house and promptly shoved a beer into his hands and another down his throat. Inside was just as bad, if not worse. The place reeked of spilled beer and cheap cologne. There were orange lights hung around the room halfheartedly and, like outside, empty beer cans were thrown across the floor.

"Now, this is no time to be worried about school or bitches or whatever it is that you're worried about! Fucking… fuck! Get wasted and go bang a hot babe, or 2… maybe 3! Have the time of your life!" Hidan slapped Deidara on the back "I won't let you leave until you are completely shit faced!"

Deidara didn't want to make his childhood friend worry about him but at the same time, how could he tell him that he was, well… claimed, for lack of a better word, by someone else – his teacher for that matter. Nor could he tell him that his roommate had basically molested him and now he's stuck in the middle of a pissing match. Deidara had tried to hide the bruises but, despite what one may believe, Hidan was more watchful than he seemed. Deidara brushed it off as an accident, but the masochist he called his friend saw right through the lie.

He wouldn't say it out loud, but Hidan was worried – worried that his friend had gotten himself into some trouble. But of course, the blonde never complained about his personal life and kept everything bottled up. And of course Hidan knew about Deidara's past and the trauma he endured, but that was after the fact – when everything had settled and it was all said and done.

Jostled from his thoughts, Deidara looked around him. Hidan was nowhere to be seen – typical.

 _Just like him to run off. Probably trying to seduce some poor girl or getting into a fight again._

Looking around him, someone familiar caught Deidara's eye. His heart sunk as Itachi walked into the room. Deidara quickly tried to look away and escape into the crowd, only to be caught by the arm and dragged to a secluded part of the house.

"What are you doing?! Let me go Itachi!" Deidara fought free, glaring at his roommate. "What do you want?"

"You can't avoid me forever Deidara. I know where you sleep." Itachi grinned, his attempt at humor shot down coldly.

"Oh, haha, oh so very funny. Tell me, what do you really want - to molest me again? Because let me tell you, the more you try, the lower your chances become." Deidara leaned against the wall, his blue eyes staring straight into Itachi's.

"No Dei, I came to talk."

"Well that's a load of crap."

"No hear me out!" Itachi stepped closer to his roommate – their faces almost touching. "I'm sorry for, you know" Itachi's voice lowered to a whisper. He made a slight gesture to the now fading bruise on Deidara's neck "… attacking you… I got jealous." Deidara could feel the taller man looking down at him, waiting for his response. What was he to say? Of course he was pissed that he was molested, bruised and then "punished" as a result. But could he blame him?

"Why? It's not like it's a committed relationship Itachi. All Sensei wants is someone to control and fool around with, why are you so jealous? It's not like he just abandoned you out of the blue, right?" Deidara stared straight ahead into Itachi's chest, watching as it rose and fell with each breath.

"You still don't get it do you?" Itachi lifted Deidara's chin, forcing their eyes to meet. "Sasori has _one_ bitch at a time. When he gets bored, the old one gets thrown to the side like last night's left overs. One night you're having the best sex of your life and the next he's off smooth talking some fresh meat." Deidara blushed, remembering that morning 4 weeks ago – the day this all started. He never thought about it, but now that Itachi mentioned it, Sasori coaxed him into it rather easily. It never took much make Deidara melt into the palms of his professor's hands. "He's a smooth talker, Dei, and he will manipulate you to follow his every order until he one day gets bored of you."

"You make it sound like he's a terrible person. If that's so, then why are you so jealous of me? I didn't ask for this!" Deidara began to slur a little, the beer setting in. Even if he didn't want to admit to it, he was indeed a lightweight.

Itachi smirked. "Because, Dei… I wanted you all to myself."

Deidara's blush deepened. His eyes widened as his jaw hit the floor. "Say what now?"

"You were so cute and innocent, and I wanted to keep that all to myself. But you caught Sasori's eye and he had to have you. Yes, I was kicked to the curb. But that was ok because you were still mine." Itachi moved in a little bit closer, pinning Deidara to the wall. Deidara looked around, trying to find an excuse out of this situation. He didn't want to deal with this right now, not when Sasori could easily find out – not when he was tipsy and not completely sure of his own thoughts. However, there was no one to save him. The majority of the crowd had made their way to the next room for a heated game of beer pong.

"D-do you want a drink? I think I need a drink." The blonde tried to break free in an attempt to escape the situation. But Itachi was a broad, muscular man and Deidara was, frankly, girlish in stature.

"No. I will not let you evade me this time, Deidara." Panic began to set in. The blonde once again looked around franticly, trying to escape. Deidara pushed on Itachi's chest, feeling his muscles contract lightly beneath Deidara's hands. Hyper aware of his deepening blush and mild erection, Deidara tried to avoid eye contact. Itachi smirked, knowing all too well what was happening.

Leaning in, Itachi nibbled teasingly on the blonde's ear. Deidara's hands clenched tightly onto the taller man's shirt. A soft moan escaped his lips as Itachi continued to tease. His blue eyes glossed over as the raven haired man worked his way down Deidara's neck.

"You're such a slut, Dei~" Itachi cooed seductively. Deidara was easily persuaded, just as he had suspected. "Come on, you can't hide from me forever~"

With a gentle nudge of the chin, Deidara stared into Itachi's chest once again –trying to hide under his hair. "Someone will see us, un…"

Itachi chuckled. How could someone be so innocent _and_ sexy at the same time? "You worry too much."

Leaving no time for a response, Itachi's lips pressed roughly against Deidara's. The blonde hesitated at first, but in the end he melted into the kiss. A muffled moan slipped through as Itachi laced his fingers through golden blonde hair. As each second passed the kiss got more and more lust filled. Itachi grinded roughly against Deidara, rubbing their erections together.

Before long Itachi pulled away, grabbing Deidara by the wrist and dragging him into a nearby room. Picking him up, Itachi through Deidara onto the bed and began to unbutton his shirt. Deidara sat up and followed suit. He was hesitant, wondering if this was a good idea. Sasori did say to stay away from Itachi and that there would be consequences. Though, was that really a bad thing? Shaking the thought from his head, Deidara threw his shirt to one side of the room and kicked off his shoes. He lied back onto the bed, allowing Itachi full control of the situation.

"Finally gave up fighting I see." Deidara watched Itachi admirably, biting his lip as his erection grew. He was built like a truck and was no doubt one of the most attractive men Deidara had seen. Itachi straddle his roommate, pinning him down as he began to nibble on his neck.

"Don't… un… leave a mark…" Deidara whimpered softly, his neck being abused relentlessly.

"What? You didn't like my present last time?" Itachi chuckled. A grin graced his cheeks as he bit down harder this time. "A little competition never hurt anyone!"

Deidara cried out softly, if there was a bruise his professor was going to freak. "P-please… not so hard… mmm" His plea was muffled by Itachi's lips. One hand pinned down the blonde's wrists as the other unbuttoned his pants. Itachi slipped his free hand down Deidara's pants, grinning from ear to ear.

"You've been holding out on me, Dei~" Itachi teased. He began to make his way down Deidara's neck and to his nipples – first sucking then biting gently. A blush spread across Deidara's cheeks. Wave after wave of emotion coursed through his body. It felt so right, it felt so wrong. He felt guilty for disobeying an order. But at the same time, he felt relieved somehow. Deidara had made up his mind. Even if Sasori found out, Deidara would take on the consequences; they got him off last time, this time should be no different.

Deidara moaned softly. His pants were thrown across the room, releasing his dick from its prison. Without a moment of hesitation, Itachi went down on the blonde – sucking quickly and roughly. Deidara's back arched, cherishing the sensation of Itachi's warm mouth surrounding his dick.

"Oh fuck…mmmm" Deidara moaned out, rocking his hips gently, encouraging his roommate to go down harder. Deidara instinctively grabbed a handful of Itachi's hair and pulled roughly. A groan resonated in Itachi's throat, sending chills down the blonde's spine. He couldn't take it much longer, if Itachi continued, Deidara would let it all out right then. Sensing this, Itachi smiled, looking up at Deidara. Eyes glossed over slightly, Itachi took all of Deidara's cock in his mouth and sucked hard. The head of the blonde's penis repeatedly hit the back of Itachi's throat. "Fuck… ahh… I… I'm gonna…" Deidara cried out as he reached his climax - creamy white cum trickling down Itachi's chin.

"Mmm, Dei. You taste good~" Itachi stood up, dropping his pants to the floor and kicking them to the side. Deidara rolled over on all fours, assuming the position and bracing himself for impact. A tanned hand began to rub the blonde's ass gently before coming down hard with a loud smack. "You're not as innocent as you seem." He teased. Itachi spanked Deidara again leaving a red hand mark in its wake.

"Stop teasing~" Deidara whined, his erection coming back at full force. Laying his head down, ass pointed straight up for easier access, Deidara whispered softly. "I don't need to be prepped…" Blushing deeply at his pleas, he continued, "Fuck me… hard…"

Taken back, Itachi stopped and stared at his roommate. "Are you sure…?"

Deidara nodded, embarrassed. "Mhm… it's not my first time… y'know…"

Itachi straightened up, pressing the head of his hard dick against Deidara's opening. "If you insist." With a rough thrust, he was in. Deidara's back arched as shock waves of pleasure laced pain coursed through his body.

"Fuck, un!" The blonde rocked back and forth, setting the pace. A loud smack echoed through the room once more. "Harder… fuck me harder…"

Deidara had lost all control. All he cared about was what was going on right here and right now. He was completely in his own world. Nothing else existed except the dick pounding his prostate relentlessly. He didn't even notice the red head standing in the door way grinning to himself.

 _See, I told you he was easy Itachi-kun._

 **AN:** Hey! How long has it been? 3 weeks now? I'm sorry I haven't uploaded a chapter! I've been very sick and needed to go to the hospital for a little while. But I am ok now! Sorry if this chapter cuts off at the end, I wanted to open it up to the next chapter. Tell me how you like it!


	5. Tortured Past

A hand caressed the boy's cheek as his lips kissed down the boy's chest. The boy stared at a spec on the ceiling, his mind elsewhere. There was no emotion, no life in his eyes. All of it had been sapped out of him years ago. He struggled at first, believing there was hope of escape; believing that he would go home soon. But where was home anyway? Even if he did find it, who would be waiting for him? Everyone he knew was dead. So was there a point in fighting? The boy learned that his "Dad" had no interest in hurting him; he actually preferred to keep the boy as pure as possible. The boy's looks had kept him alive this long, why not take advantage of it.

"Be a good boy for daddy" the man cooed into the boy's ear, nibbling gently.

The boy unbuttoned the man's pants, knowing all too well what to expect. This was the worst of it. All he had to do was block out the pain until it was over.

"Good boy~" the man purred as the boy went to work on his dick. He grabbed a handful of red hair, pushing the boy's head down further. Tears welled up in his eyes as he choked down the man's dick.

Through a series of moans and groans the man finished, watching intently as his seed covered the boy's face and chest. The red head stared at the floor, his dead, red eyes fixed.

"See, Sasori-kun? If you're a good boy Daddy won't hurt you." The man headed towards the door, looking back. "I think I'll keep you a while longer." He closed and locked the door behind him, turning off the lights as he left.

* * *

Sasori had just begun to doze off when he heard screaming from down the hall. It was a feral scream, one an animal makes while being slaughtered. What was going on? Sasori sat up in bed, staring at the locked door. Was his master being attacked? Had another Daddy come to take him away? Whoever it was, nothing was going to change.

"Sasori! Sasori! If you can hear me, say something! Make a noise!" A man's voice called from down the hall. It was drawing near. He could hear set of heavy footsteps getting closer and closer. Sasori sat in his bed, silent. He wasn't sure if he could trust this stranger, or if he was just another man looking to take him "home." The footsteps stopped outside his door, followed by muffled voices. It wasn't long until they had broken in, flashlights frantically searching the room until they landed on him. A second woman came running in, stopping as she stared into Sasori's eyes.

"Sasori?" The woman hesitantly approached and kneeled down. "Is that you sweetie?"

Sasori crawled out of bed and walked over to the woman, his blanket wrapped around his frail body. He nodded as his name resonated in his ears. The woman hugged him tightly as she reassured him.

"You're safe now. That man can't hurt you anymore."

"Am I going to a new Daddy now?" Sasori's voice was small and barely audible. But in the silence of the room, the man and the woman both heard him. And neither knew what to say. They had no idea just what this poor boy had gone through, nor did they really want to find out.


	6. Possessive

Sasori stood in the dimly lit hallway waiting for Itachi. Itachi was so convinced that Deidara was a sweet, innocent kid. But after a short while with him, Sasori was swayed otherwise. But Itachi wanted to see for himself - which leaves Sasori in the hall of an overly crowded frat house, waiting for Itachi to stop manhandling his bitch. It was disconcerting to know that his first impressions of Deidara were wrong. At first glance, you could see something innocent and sweet, almost like he was sheltered as a child. But now when Sasori thinks back, there was a hollow, empty look in his eyes – one that he knew all too well. It was the look of years of abuse and torture. Sasori went from father to father all the while hoping for change. But after the 5th one, he lost hope. Sexual assault was a daily norm – something that was to be expected. Sasori was a cute kid and every pedophile wanted a taste of him. Seems the same was for Deidara.

A vein pulsed in Sasori's forehead. The thought that someone else went through what he did was repulsive. But what did that make Sasori? Wasn't he doing the same? Sasori hunted down malleable, impressionable freshmen to use as he pleased. He enjoyed watching the pain on their faces when he "broke them in". But wasn't that what his fathers were doing to him and all the other child slaves locked in their basements? No. The difference between him and those bastards was that what Sasori was doing was legal. These "kids" were 19-20 years old. Sasori was 7.

While lost in thought, the room Itachi and Deidara were in had gone silent. All that could be heard was a faint panting and someone getting dressed. Itachi emerged after a few minutes, his coat swung over one shoulder.

"So maybe you were right. The kid has had practice." Itachi walked up to Sasori, backing him into a wall. "And you know what, Sensei?" The raven haired man whispered in Sasori's ear, hot breath tickling his neck. "He's fucking good~"

Sasori shoved Itachi away, a cold look in his eyes. "This was your only shot at him. Don't get used to it, Itachi." Sasori's voice was calm and charming, but his eyes told a different story. Itachi smirked and began to walk away.

"Don't worry, Sensei! I'll be there to pick him back up when you're done."

Sasori walked into the room. Deidara lay on the bed, curled up in the blanket sleeping peacefully. He looked just like a child. Sasori couldn't help but smile. If anyone was to warm his frigid heart, of course it would be this kid.

 _Stupid brat. Looking like that will get you taken advantage of… by someone like me._

…..

A dull ache throbbed throughout Deidara's body. Itachi really had worked him; probably the hardest he's worked in a long time. Deidara was sure he was going to have some bruises to explain to Sasori. The thought frightened yet excited him. You can't just have sex with someone and ban them from doing anything with anyone _and then_ deny their needs. Itachi was pretty hot and Deidara had a weak spot for a tan boy with muscles. And very rough sex.

A gentle smile graced the blonde's face as a soft blush colored his cheeks. Deidara opened his eyes lazily. The room was bright and hazy to his tired eyes. The room smelled fresh and almost manly, like an expensive cologne. Deidara buried his nose in the sheets, taking it all in – if he died right now, Deidara would be completely content. This moment didn't last for long, however. Reality began to set in and Deidara started to wonder – where was all the music, the smell of old booze and vomit? Where was Itachi? Last thing he remembered was getting smashed and having a great time with his roommate in some stranger's bed.

Opening his eyes completely, Deidara sat up. Rubbing his eyes, he looked around, yawning as he did so. The room was unfamiliar. This wasn't his dorm room or the room he had sex in last night. But where was it?

"You're finally awake, brat." A familiar voice called out from the doorway. Looking over Deidara saw Sasori dressed in black dress pants and an unbuttoned, light blue dress shirt. He was leaning against the door frame, coffee mug in hand.

"S-sensei…?" Deidara had fear in his eyes. "Where am I? What time is it?!" Deidara looked around frantically, trying to find his clothes. It was Wednesday and his professor had a test assigned for today.

"Don't worry Dei-chan~" Sasori sauntered over to his student, eyes locked onto his. "I canceled class today." Picking up a clean pile of clothes off of the chair in the corner, Sasori threw them at Deidara. "I had Itachi grab you some clean clothes. Yours got a little dirty." Horrified Deidara stared at his Sensei.

 _How did he find out? Oh God! I'm so screwed!_

Sasori chuckled to himself, enjoying Deidara's reaction. "Didn't think I'd find out, did you?" Sasori's voice was low and charming "You can't hide anything from me, brat. I will always find out."

"I-I…" Deidara struggled for words. His head began to throb as his hangover set in.

 _Just how many did I drink last night?_

Deidara just stared at Sasori, his mouth gaping open. What was he to say? Apologize? Say he was drunk and it would never happen again? Or play it off like nothing had happened? He was at a complete loss for words. Anything he said wouldn't change the fact that Sasori knew.

"Now are you going to just sit there and stare at me?" Sasori grinned. He walked over and pushed Deidara back, pinning him to the bed. "If you keep looking so lost and helpless, Dei-chan" Sasori leaned in, their lips just grazing each other "I might lose control completely." Deidara blushed. Sasori's cologne surrounded him, drugging him with lust.

"You're… not mad… un?" Deidara's voice was a soft whisper. But, it was evident Sasori heard. A hand wrapped around the blonde's neck and squeezed gently. Sasori's voice was a low growl, full of tamed anger.

"Furious." Deidara swallowed hard, unsure if he should be turned on or scared. "But your punishment will have to wait until later." Sasori got up and headed towards the door. "Get dressed and meet me in the hall." The door slammed shut behind him. Deidara did as he was told, crawling out of bed gingerly and putting on his clothes.

His whole body ached. And as he had suspected, there were a few bruises dotted all over. On the wall was a full length mirror. Deidara walked over and looked in it to see a pale man staring back at him. Deep bags were under his eyes and his hair was a knotted mess. Deidara's eyeliner was smudged and a new bruise contrasted the old one on his neck. Sighing to himself Deidara did what he could to clean himself up. Using his thumb, the blonde smeared away any excess eyeliner and tied back his hair. Without any makeup, he couldn't hide the bags. And without his tooth brush he couldn't rid himself of the wet dog that had called his mouth home.

"Are you done yet?" Sasori swung the door open, his temple throbbing with annoyance. "How long does it take to get dressed?" Deidara turned around and smiled.

"Sorry to keep you waiting, Danna!"

…..

It was a long and eventful day, but Deidara made it. Sasori had dragged him all across town, running countless errands. By the end of it all, Deidara was ready for a nap. All he could think about was a hot shower and a good nights rest. Thursdays he had no classes so there was no reason to really get out of bed tomorrow.

A soft ping sounded from Deidara's back pocket. He pulled out his phone and looked down – Hidan had been texting him all day, asking where he had gone.

 _I guess no one saw me leave the party last night… How did I get into Sensei's home anyways? Especially without being noticed? You would think someone would notice a professor walking out with a naked student thrown over his shoulder…_

"Who is it this time?" Sasori's voice had a hint of annoyance in it. He hated when people texted in his presence. "It better not be Itachi…"

"No, no! It's just a friend…" Looking down Deidara read the text. "Hidan just wants to know when I left last night… I guess he was waiting for me…" Deidara's voice trailed off. He felt bad for keeping him waiting. Hidan was really his only friend who he cared about deeply. While Deidara was stuck in his own head, his phone was plucked from his hands. "Hey!" Sasori skimmed through the texts with Hidan, reading to himself.

Deidara jumped up, trying to retrieve his phone from the taller man. Sasori just trapped Deidara in his embrace and continued to read. "He seems to care about you" Sasori summarized, "too much. I don't like him." Sasori then began to look through Deidara's phone, blatantly snooping through his pictures and texts. Until he fell on a chat with Itachi from a week prior. Deidara struggled further, trying to break free and get his phone back.

"What are you doing?! This isn't fair, Sensei!"

Sasori's grip tightened as he continued to read. The vein in his forehead throbbed as he read aloud.

 _"Deeeiii, why don't you wanna play anymore? C'mon! I'll make it worth your wild!"_ Sasori grit his teeth. He scrolled through the message some more, stopping to read once again. _"You can't hide from me forever! I know where you sleep! Lol it won't be long until you give in to me"_ Sasori's grip tightened on the phone until his fingers turned white. Finally he got down to the most recent text, dated for that morning _. "Had a great time last night! ;) You're so hot when you're drunk Dei! And easy! When Sensei goes on his sex strike again, let me know, I'll be more than happy to release some tension for you! Xoxo"_ Sasori stopped. His nose flared as he held back his anger.

Deidara was still. He never responded to any of those texts, just tried to ignore them. What was he supposed to say? Sorry, you're fucking hot but my psychology professor says I can't sleep with you because I'm secretly his bitch and I get off on being dominated. Deidara stared at his feet, waiting to be yelled at, scolded, slapped, beaten, anything. He was prepared for whatever punishment Sasori had in store for him. Time seemed to drag. Each passing second felt like an hour. Deidara could feel Sasori's arms tense around him.

But nothing happened. It must have been 10 minutes and Sasori neither said nor did anything. Deidara dared a look. Slowly he looked up. To his surprise, Sasori was staring off into the distance. His eyes looked lost and hollow as they searched for answers. Deidara's jaw dropped a little. He's never seen his professor look like this. He looked hurt, sad almost. What was he thinking about? Was it what Itachi had said? Was he really this upset about what happened last night?

Feeling someone watching him, Sasori looked down to see a pair of clear blue eyes looking up at him adoringly.

"C'mon brat." Sasori dragged Deidra down the street, his arm still around the blonde's shoulders.

"S-sensei…?" Deidara continued to watch Sasori as they walked. He never noticed just how young Sasori was. He was maybe 25 and yet he already had his PHD and had been teaching for 2 years. That takes some determination. Deidara wanted to know what drove him to work so hard. What was it that made him wake up each morning and go into work? Just like Deidara, Sasori had demons, he just wasn't sure what. And Deidara was determined to find out.

Before long, the two had made it back to Sasori's home. It was more like an expensive penthouse perched on top of the Akasuna Club. The penthouse had a wall of just windows, letting in as much sunlight as possible. It was amazing to Deidara how someone so young could afford a place like this, and manages a club all on a teacher's salary. Deidara was sure the club brought in some serious cash, but this penthouse must be at least $850k if not $1million.

Deidara's phone went off again as they entered the elevator into the penthouse. The phone was still in Sasori's hand; there was no way that he would give it back to Deidara, not after what he just read. Sasori looked down at the phone, read the message then shoved it in his pocket. Not a word was spoken. But, given the tension in the Elevator, Deidara guessed it was Itachi again.

"I'm sorry…" Deidara whispered. His head hung low as he stared at his shoes. Sasori looked over at his student and grinned. The elevator doors opened with a loud DING. Sasori grabbed Deidara's wrist and dragged him through his home and upstairs. "Wha-"

Before he could resist, Deidara was thrown onto a large bed neatly made with dark grey sheets. This room was filled with the scent of Sasori's cologne. Deidara would wager that this was his room. He could also take a wild guess that Sasori didn't want to take a nap and cuddle. The red head pinned Deidara down, roughly kissing and biting his neck. Muffled moans filled the room. Sasori pulled his student's shirt up and over Deidara's head and threw it to the side. Deidara whimpered as his sensei's cold fingers glided over his bare chest. A hand wrapped around the blonde's neck.

"I'll show you what it's like to be truly dominated." Deidara swallowed hard. There was a growl to Sasori's voice. Whatever he had in mind, Deidara was certain it was going to hurt. The red head stripped off his student's pants and began to suck on his already hard dick. Taking it all in, Sasori looked Deidara right in the eyes, holding him there was he went down hard. Deidara's toes curled and his back arched. A wave of ecstasy coursed through Deidara's body. His professor's mouth was warm and wet, a thin line of drool dripped down Deidara's shaft and onto the sheets.

"D-danna!" Deidara cried out in pleasure, gripping at the sheets above his head.

Grinning, Sasori glided his teeth gently over the blonde's fully erect cock. A chill went down Deidara's spine. He began to tremble with pleasure. Just as he got close, Sasori stopped abruptly.

"Not yet" There was a devilish lust in his eyes. He was going to make Deidara wait until he deemed it ok. Deidara whimpered with need. His hand subconsciously went to stroke his own dick. A low chuckled resonated throughout the room. "Now what did I just say?" Sasori undid his tie and bound Deidara's hands to the bed posts. "Much better." A grin stretched from ear to as Sasori watched Deidara writhe in his bed.

Sasori then stood at the foot of the bed, not breaking eye contact with his student. Slowly he unbuttoned his shirt, revealing a perfectly toned torso and arms. Sasori's skin was the color of ivory and there wasn't a single blemish or scar on his body. Throwing his shirt to the side, Sasori then slid his hand down his chest and undid his belt.

Deidara watched intently, his eyes following Sasori's hands like hawk. Deidara bit down on his lip, suppressing another moan. He just couldn't take the torture anymore. All Deidara wanted was to feel every muscle tense on top of his as his master pounded relentlessly into his body. Deidara began to squirm once again, the pressure building up in his dick started to get uncomfortable. Pre-cum dripped from its head and down his shaft.

There was a sparkle in Sasori's eyes as he watched his student. The discomfort on his face, the pure, animalistic lust in his eyes – Deidara was begging to be fucked. And it was Sasori's job to comply.

Taking off his pants, Sasori threw them with his shirt. Deidara could see the massive bulge in the red heads boxer briefs.

 _H-how is that going to fit in me?_

A panic began to set in. Sasori was packing a monster in his pants. No wonder Itachi wanted to help Deidara "practice." It was so Sasori didn't split him in two!

Sasori straddled Deidara, his tongue dancing across the blonde's neck and ear. Hot breath sent shivers down Deidara's back as a soft moan slipped through is lips. Sasori nibbled gently on the young man's earlobe.

"Relax~" Sasori's warm voiced resonated in Deidara's ear. "I'll be gentle" Deidara blushed as his hands were untied. Sasori sat on the bed, his back against the headboard. "You know what to do, brat."

Deidara positioned himself in between Sasori's legs, eyeing the beast twitching in front of him. A pair of red, hungry eyes watched him closely. Taking a deep breath, Deidara swung his hair to one side and slowly and maliciously began to lick around the head of Sasori's penis. Ignoring the eyes on him, Deidara continued. As each second past, Deidara's confidence rose. He got a little be faster, sucking through his master's boxers. Their eyes met. There was a hunger in Sasori's eyes, one that he has never seen before. They looked like the eyes of a feral beast, eyeing down his next meal.

Feeling a sense of urgency, Deidara slid off Sasori's boxers and dropped them next to the bed. His eyes widened as he stared down at what his master had to offer. 8, maybe 9 inches and it looked like it had room to grow. A low chuckle shook Deidara from his thoughts. Looking up he saw Sasori grinning, watching him attentively, and waiting to see what Deidara would do. Itachi said he was good, Sasori wanted to see just how good he was.

Deidara took another breath in and in one fell swoop went down on Sasori. He took as much in as he could. Deidara got halfway down before no more would fit. A low moan surprisingly came from Sasori. Deidara looked up to see his head tilted back and his eyes closed. For the first time Deidara saw a light flush on his sensei's cheeks. A new found confidence rose in Deidara. He began to suck hard on Sasori's cock several times before coming up for air, drool trailing from the tip of Deidara's tongue to the head of his sensei's manhood.

Sasori moaned again. The lust in Deidara's eyes was making him go crazy. He watched as the blond choked on his massive dick. Grabbing a handful of hair, Sasori looked the blond straight in the eyes.

"Take in a deep breath." The blond did as he was told. His head was roughly shoved down onto Sasori's dick - this time straight to the base. Tears welled up in Deidara's eyes as he choked down his master's dick. A muffle moan made its way out of Deidara's mouth. Sasori's grip on the blonde's hair tightened. Yanking on the man's hair, Sasori pulled him up. Deidara gasped for air and swallowed hard.

Drool dripped down his chest. Deidara's eyes had glossed over, any and all sense of control were gone. He was like putty in Sasori's hands – anything he desired, Deidara would do.

"Come here, slut." Sasori waved his finger in a come hither motion. Obeying completely, Deidara crawled over to his master – sitting in his lap. Sasori began to abuse the blonde's neck, biting harshly and leaving deep purple marks in his wake. "Prep yourself" The command was low and demanding. Deidara blushed, embarrassed. His sensei was going to watch as he stretched his own ass. His hesitance earned Deidara a rough slap on the ass. A loud cry echoed throughout the room.

Without any further delay, Deidara began to suck on 2 of his fingers. When they were lubricated enough, he bent forward and began to probe his entrance. Deidara's face was shrouded by a wall of his hair. Sasori, however, could see the pained faces he was making as well as the humiliating blush on his cheeks. A gentle moan escaped his sealed lips. Deidara scissored his entrance, enjoying the feeling of being stretched. He imagined Sasori's massive cock filling him completely, pounding against his prostate until he came. Deidara's cheeks reddened at the thought. His on pre-cum dripped from his dick and onto Sasori's abs. Sasori grabbed a fistful of hair once again and yanked Deidara towards him.

"I can't wait anymore." His voice was a deep snarl. With his other hand Sasori lined up Deidara to his dick, his tip pressing against the man's entrance. "Now sit back~" Sasori's voice had completely changed. It was now a comforting coo as he guided Deidara.

Tears began to well up in the younger man's eyes as his body tried to acclimate to the large cock inside him. Deidara buried his head in Sasori's neck, taking comfort in the warmth of his cologne and the slow lull of his heartbeat. The process was slow and painful, until Sasori reached the end. Deidara let out a loud moan as Sasori's dick pressed against his prostate. Sasori chuckled softly and stopped, waiting for Deidara to beg.

"Tell me, Dei-chan…" Sasori whispered into Deidara's ear "What do you want?"

Deidara's vision went blurry as lust began to take over. He bit down on his lip trying to formulate a coherent sentence.

"I-I…" He stammered.

"Yes~"

"I… want…" Deidara began to rock back and forth on Sasori's cock, hoping that was enough of a hint. Wrapping an arm around Deidara's waste, Sasori stopped the blonde's movements.

"Beg for it, brat." Desire began to build up in both of them. It was a matter of whose will was stronger. In the end, it was Deidara that broke.

"Fuck me, Danna! I want you to fuck me until I scream!" Deidara buried his head in Sasori's shoulder, his ears red with embarrassment.

Without a moment to lose, Sasori drew back and slammed hard into Deidara's prostate over and over again. Deidara cried out as his ass was abused relentlessly. A tear rolled down Deidara's cheek. It hurt so much but it felt so good. His body was at war with itself, should he cry out in pain or moan in ecstasy? Sasori began to pump Deidara, their moans filling the room as their climaxes neared.

"I… I'm close, ahh" Deidara moaned out. Sasori squeezed his student's dick, eliciting a pained cry.

"Danna cums first" Sasori growled dominantly in Deidara's ear. The blonde groaned as he held back as long as he could. Subconsciously he bit down gently on Sasori's shoulder. The red head snarled as he thrust harder, releasing his load into Deidara. It didn't take much for Deidara to finish, cum dripping down Sasori's chest.

"Good boy, Dei-chan~" Sasori cooed as he slid out of Deidara. The blonde collapsed into Sasori's arms, panting heavily. Sasori kissed Deidara on the head as the blonde dozed off. Itachi was right. This was the best sex of the blonde's life.

A few minutes past before Deidara was completely asleep. Sasori tucked the blond under his covers and walked over to his pants. Pulling out Deidara's phone he opened up the text he received in the elevator, took a picture of Deidara and began to type.

 _And this is where he will stay. Give up. I'm not letting this one go._

…..

 **AN:** Yay another chapter out! I felt bad that Wednesday's chapter was so short so I just had to write another, smuttier one! And hopefully one a little more light hearted… Well tell me what you think! I'm curious to hear your thoughts!


	7. Separation Anxiety

Deidara's long blond hair glistened in the early morning sun. His chest sank and rose rhythmically as he slept. A small smile graced his cheeks as he dreamt peacefully.

Leaning against the door frame with a coffee in hand, Sasori watched his student as he slept. He couldn't help but wonder what was going through the blonde's head right now. What was he dreaming of? Was it him…? Sasori could feel himself begin to worry. If he wasn't thinking of him, then who? Could it be…? Sasori shook the thought from his mind as he left Deidara's room and stepped into his own. Opening his closet, the red head pulled a deep purple dress shirt out and slid one arm methodically into one sleeve.

"Sleep while you can, brat. You still have time before class." Sasori turned his head slightly in the direction of the door. Deidara had crawled into his bed, legs crossed. He rubbed his eyes sleepily.

"But sensei, where are you going?" Deidara's voice was hoarse and soft. A light blush graced his tan skin as he watched Sasori get dressed. Each muscle tensed and relaxed as the red head moved. The purple shirt Sasori had picked out fit snuggly, caressing his toned back perfectly. Even Sasori's arms were tightly tucked away in his sleeves. Deidara couldn't help but crave those muscles to be pressed firmly against him. Scenario after scenario played out in the blonde's head - thrown against the wall, sprawled out on the table or sensei's desk. The shower was a personal favorite. Sasori's soaked, white shirt clinging greedily to his perfect body. Water dripping down his face as his hand held firmly onto Deidara's-

Suddenly Deidara was pushed back aggressively, jogging him from his day dream. "You didn't hear a word I just said, did you?" Sasori's red eyes pierced through Deidara's, paralyzing him. Sasori's lips were just grazing his students. "What were you thinking about, Dei-chan?" Sasori's freshly sprayed cologne clouded and muddied Deidara's mind. He couldn't think straight nor could he move – not that he really wanted to.

"N-nothing…" Embarrassed, Deidara tried to look away and break free from his professor's grasp. In the struggle, the blond managed to be flipped over onto his stomach with his faced buried into Sasori's sheets.

 _What a way to start the morning._ Sasori thought to himself as he slowly exposed Deidara's bare cheeks to the brisk morning air.

….

Sasori smiled to himself as he reminisced on that morning's events. He could distinctly remember each sigh and muffled moan. The blonde's soft skin as it pressed against his chest. He could still see the blush warm up Deidara's face as he watched Sasori get dressed- the very thing that drove Sasori into lustful rampage.

It was 9:30am on the day of finals right before Christmas break. Sasori sat at his desk in the small classroom, his head resting on his hand as he waited impatiently for everyone to finish. It had already been almost an hour and only 2 people had finished.

Looking around, Sasori examined everyone's faces as they took the exam. It was just about unanimous – they were stumped, struggling from problem to problem. His red eyes grazed over each person until they rested on one. In the back row sat his little pet. A blush still warmed his cheeks. Lingering from this morning? There was no way to know for sure – the blond always wore a blush no matter the situation. When he was hot, cold, thinking, furious, frustrated… horny and being dominated from all angles. Sasori's eyes narrowed as the memory briefly danced through his thoughts.

It was that innocent blush that drew Sasori to the blond in the first place. Something about it made Sasori want to throw Deidara onto his desk and abuse his fragile body until he broke. Sasori wanted to take that innocence and destroy it, turn Deidara into a dirty slut like he had to Itachi a year prior. If not for Deidara, Itachi would still be under his control. But someone had beat Sasori to it. Little did he know, Deidara's innocence had been taken from him long before he graduated High School.

Throwing himself backwards into his chair, one leg crossed over the other, Sasori took in a deep calming breath. He could feel his rage begin to rise. His pet had his own share of demons that haunted him in the late hours of the night. Sasori could hear him toss and turn in his sleep as he mumbled pieces of long past conversations. The scars on his legs and arms were evidence to that. Though faded, they were still visible if you looked close enough. There were even marks along his back where someone had dug their nails deep into his delicate skin. Deidara thought that Sasori hadn't noticed any of this. How could he not, though? The mere thought sent the scarlet professor's mind into a furious frenzy.

Looking up at the clock Sasori sighed, forcing himself into composure. 20 more minutes. ¼ of the class remained – the majority proofing their essays and checking for errors. Sasori took a long swig from his coffee cup; it was more Baileys than coffee at this point.

Sasori's eyes glanced over at Deidara once more. The blond looked at the time and in a sheer panic began furiously scribbling onto his paper. The scene was almost comedic – something you would see from an old Saturday morning TV show way back when. Several people stood up and placed their tests nervously onto Sasori's desk, their emotions written all over their faces. It was something like panic, relief and exhaustion mixed together. Deidara was the third to last student to hand in his exam. Avoiding eye contact, he quickly tossed his exam on the pile and left without a word.

Sasori's anger returned, but this time it was different. Was that a hint of jealousy or even concern? He suppressed his emotions, maintaining his usual poise.

Deidara stood outside looking up at a tall man, whose shirt was unbuttoned at the top, exposing his chest. Dyed grey hair peeked out from underneath a beanie. The man's voice boomed throughout the courtyard, carried by the brisk mid-morning air. Hidan stopped as he looked up from Deidara, meeting Sasori's gaze. Deidara turned around, puzzlement in his eyes.

"Oh! Sensei! W-what is it?" His confusion quickly turned into panic. It was clear that Deidara wasn't open with his childhood friend about their… relationship if you will.

"I just looked over your exam; there were a few problems you hadn't completed. Mind coming with me so you can get the credit?" Sasori flashed a smile to Hidan. "You don't mind, do you?"

Shaking his head Hidan met Sasori's gaze once more. He then looked down at Deidara and smiled. Hidan may have spent most of his life partying, but when it came to reading a situation – one could say he was somewhat an expert. "Nah, take all the time you need." Patting Deidara on the head, he walked away.

Sasori led a dumbfounded Deidara into a secluded corner of the courtyard. He had to make this quick, there was a class in 25 minutes on the other side of campus.

"Sensei?" Deidara looked up at Sasori, lost on what to do.

"I'm going to say this to you once, and only once Deidara." Sasori backed his student into the wall, their faces just barely touching. "Even though you are going back home for a month, doesn't mean my rules may be disregarded." Deidara blinked. He almost chuckled to himself. Was Sasori really worried he would go around sleeping with every man he saw? A smile stretched across Deidara's face. A new found confidence arose in him.

"Are you worried about me, Sensei?" He giggled slightly to himself "I didn't think I'd see the day when you actually were concerned for me." The vein in Sasori's temple pulsed. He was being taunted by this brat. How could he have let himself become so soft?

Pressing his entire body against Deidara, Sasori growled aggressively into his ear. "Heed my warning. It will not end nicely for you if you disobey." His voice got dangerously low "Stay away from Itachi. Am. I. Clear?" Deidara got quiet. What was he to say? I'm possibly in love with both of you, I can't make any promises! Before Deidara could respond, Sasori turned and walked away.

…..

The unspoken word can be the most hurtful.

There was something in Deidara's eyes that scared Sasori. Even though Deidara did not respond, Sasori could see his answer all over his face. If given the chance, he would run to Itachi for comfort. After all, Sasori did take it upon himself to move the blond into his apartment. Deidara had no say nor did he protest. Never once did he complain, just sat there with his big blue eyes looking up at him affectionately. Sasori could see that Deidara revered him if not loved him. But the mere mention of Itachi's name lit a spark in Deidara's eyes – a new kind of excitement. That spark was the unspoken words that Sasori did not want to hear. It was the reason he hadn't slept in 3 days – not that he slept much to begin with. That spark was the reason Sasori redecorated his bedroom with fresh holes in the dry wall. Sasori had managed to break his hand on his bathroom wall – shards of tile embedded deeply in his skin. It was amazing what a glance could do.

Emotion after emotion swept through the scarlet man like a wave on the ocean. He was pissed off, then he would drink and get low – worry about Deidara and what or who he was doing. Then the mere thought would send him back into a frenzy and something else would miraculously break. His butler was hard at work keeping up with the damages and working diligently to keep his masters home in once piece.

It wasn't until the last day of vacation that Sasori had entered into Deidara's room. It had been previously untouched until recently. A sudden urge arose, one that Sasori could not kick. He sat on the bed flopping backwards, his feet resting on the ground. An overwhelming exhaustion took over him, and surprisingly he made no effort to fight it off. The waves of emotion swept over him as he closed his eyes, allowing himself to feel. Having his PHD in psychology, Sasori understood the importance of really and truly feeling. Bottling up emotions was what led to bad habits and, well, a broken hand. If he was to return to school as the same cool headed professor as before, then Sasori needed to move through these cumbersome emotions.

And in doing so, he realized something. Something he didn't quite believe in, but couldn't quite shake.

 _Maybe… just maybe…_ Sasori closed his eyes. All those sleepless nights began to catch up with him. _No… Can't be…_ Sasori rolled over as sleep overtook him.

Off in the distance, the bell from the elevator rang followed by a sing-songy voice calling out into the silent house.

"Sensei! I'm back~" Deidara dragged his bags behind him, making his way upstairs. "Sensei?" Deidara peaked into Sasori's room to find it empty. Looking around, he noticed his door was slightly open. Pushing it gently, the blond stuck his head inside to find Sasori with his face buried deep into his pillow. The red head wore a gentle smile, one that Deidara had only really seen on sleeping children. It made him chuckle to himself.

Deidara quietly walked over to his bed, trying to get a closer look. This was indeed a rare sight. As he got closer, Deidara could hear Sasori's soft snores as his chest rose and fell. The setting sun shone dimly through the shades, casting a shadow over Sasori's face. Almost instinctively, Deidara leaned in and kissed Sasori on the forehead. He whispered softly, almost as if speaking to himself.

"I choose you, Danna"

…

 **AN:** I hope this was well worth the wait! I wanted to do something a little different and give some insight into the mind of our favorite red head. Hope you all enjoyed!

Jess


	8. Deidara

Gym was Deidara's favorite class until Coach Troy took over. It all started out normal, save for the awkward glance or brush of the shoulder. Gradually his touches got lower and lower until eventually Troy was practically holding the blonde's waste. Months passed. Every time he went to bring it up, Troy would redirect the conversation. Finally one day Deidara had enough. This time his coach grabbed his ass while he was bending over doing stretches.

Deidara knocked on the Coach's door after class, determined to set things straight.

"Um Coach… might I have a word?" Deidara stumbled as he stepped into the cramped office.

"Sure kid, have a seat." Troy cleared off a chair and gestured for his student to sit. "Great job today! You're really improving!" He grinned, patting Deidara on the leg, letting it linger there far too long.

Deidara started to shake. His heart pounded in his chest. Maybe it was just a misunderstanding. Maybe Coach was like this with everyone. And even if he wasn't, who was Deidara to tell him what to do. He needed to pass this class or he was going to stay back. Despite how much people liked him, Deidara was never good in school and these past few weeks he hadn't been doing very well. Maybe he should just suck it up and deal with it for the time being. Or maybe things would just get worse…

"Coach… I-I just had a question… well a request I guess…" Deidara stared at his hands hoping to find something interesting in them.

"What's wrong?" Troy's eyes narrowed.

"I-it's just that… I'm uncomfortable with…" No matter how hard he tried he couldn't bring himself to open up. His voice cracked as he struggled to force the words out. Images of his teacher's watchful eye flashed through his mind – watching him as he changed each day for class. Deidara felt violated. His skin crawled – like bugs were moving beneath its surface. His blood began to boil as his teacher continued to pat him on the leg. Every now and again he would rub the boy's thigh. The blond broke out into a cold sweat. Unsure if he was going to pass out or throw up, Deidara stood up abruptly. "Stop! Just fucking stop it!" The sudden movement made Deidara sway. He needed to get out of there and get some air.

Deidara made his way for the door, but didn't get very far. A strong hand grabbed hold of his arm, yanking him back into the office. Deidara watched as the door closed in front of him with a loud slam. The lock clicked.

"Now, now Deidara. What is it that you're talking about?" Troy had this look in his eyes. Something you would see in the eyes of a predator and Deidara was his prey. Before the boy could respond he was thrown against the concrete wall. His head made a loud crack as it collided. The room began to spin. "Oh! You mean this?" Troy firmly grabbed hold of Deidara's thigh, pressing himself against his victim.

Coming to his senses Deidara's fight or flight response kicked in. He started to struggle as his teacher grinded against him. Troy just chuckled under his breath.

"Fuck you! Let me go you sick pig!" Managing to kick his teacher in the groin, Deidara ran for the door. Before he could manage to undo the lock, however, he was pulled back. The coach had a fist full of blond hair. Next thing he knew his face was smashed into the cold, hard concrete. Red contrasted with the white paint of the walls as Deidara's blood trickled down.

"How dare you disobey me!?"

Deidara's right arm was twisted behind his back, cracking as it was pulled from its socket. A muffled cry echoed throughout the small office.

 _Smash!_

White and black dots flashed in Deidara's eyes. The taste of blood filled his mouth as his knees gave way beneath him. His body grew cold as he collapsed to the ground. The world slowly faded into darkness.

 _Is this what it's like to die?_

 **Several hours later**

Deidara's eyes fluttered open. A bright light shined over his head. A warm hand held tightly to his. Voices faintly echoed through his head. A woman sounded angry, whispering intensely to someone else in the room.

"Dante, how could you think this wasn't an accident? You know how clumsy Deidara is! … No I don't think it's weird his shoulder is dislocated! … if his teacher wasn't there to catch him… he'd be dead…"

The room started to come into focus. Looking around Deidara could faintly see a tan hand holding onto his.

"Heey! You're finally awake!" Hidan wiped his eyes as Deidara tried to sit up

"W-where am I?" Looking around some more he saw his mom arguing outside his hospital room.

"You're at the hospital. Coach Troy said you came into his office not feeling very well. Said you were pale and tripping over your feet. I guess you fainted and smacked your head against the wall. Coach tried to catch you but only managed to grab your arm and popped it out as you went down." Hidan pointed to Deidara's slinged up arm. "Dante isn't convinced though. Said he's seen injuries like this back when he was working the streets, if you know what I mean?"

Deidara nodded. Dante was his father's boss. Back in the day he was the right hand man of some hot shot in the Mafia. Now, 20 years later, he's taken over and running his business from the guest house in Deidara's back yard.

"Hey Kiddo! How you feeling?" Dante came right in, arms out like he was going to give him a big hug.

"I'm ok Dante… My head is just killing me…" Deidara diverted his eyes fearing if Dante looked too deeply he would see the truth behind his injuries.

"Nurse! Nurse!" A nurse came rushing in as Dante flailed his arms in the hallway. "Get this boy some meds! He's in an unbearable amount of pain!" The nurse gave a slight bow and made her way down the hall. "Now kid, do you remember what happened? Did that man beat you around?" Sitting on the bed, Dante grabbed hold of Deidara's hand and looked him straight in the eye.

Choking back the urge to spill the truth, Deidara looked out the window into the hall. A tall, dark haired man stood there looking in. His green eyes piercing straight through Deidara. A grin stretched across his face as he looked at his handy work. Deidara swallowed hard. Forcing a smile, the blonde shook his head.

"No… I'm just clumsy, I guess…"

The nurse came in with a syringe. Flicking it gently she inserted it into the IV taped to Deidara's arm. Next thing he knew his head lolled back and the room grew fuzzy. His body felt weightless as the concoction kicked in.

It was several weeks before Deidara was allowed back in school. He had a severe concussion, cracked scull, broken nose and a dislocated shoulder along with a few broken fingers.

When he first got back, Coach Troy ignored him as if nothing had happened. As if he hadn't tried to sexually abuse him. It wasn't long, however, until things started back up. At first it was just a slight touch on his back, then his leg. Once his arm was mostly heeled was when things picked up. Deidara would be called into the Coach's office and felt up as Troy rambled on about something. If Deidara so much as resisted, he was rewarded with a hard slap to the face.

It wasn't long until the boy came to accept his fate and the daily abuse. Finally he stopped fighting it. When Coach said to shower, he showered. And when Coach wanted to watch, Deidara just averted his eyes and pretended like no one was there.

This went on for the remainder of the year. When that last bell rang, signaling the end of the school year, Deidara nearly cried. It was the end of the 8th grade and he couldn't have been happier. He was so relieved that he would never see Coach Troy again and he could finally put this all behind him. The summer flew by and for the first time in 2 years, Deidara was excited. Walking into his new homeroom, Deidara took in a deep breath, taking it all in. Finally he was free from the horrors that haunted him in Middle School. The blond took a seat in the back of the class and waited for the first bell of the day to ring. He was so lost in thought that he didn't notice his teacher walk into the class. A big old grin on his face as he sat back in his chair. The bell rang, jogging Deidara from his thoughts. From his seat, he couldn't see his teacher. All he saw was a pair of dress shoes resting up on his desk, his face hidden by the computer monitor.

"Alright Freshmen! Welcome to your first day in High School!" Deidara's heart sank. Tears welled up in his eyes as the voice echoed through his head. Chills went down his spine as a face emerged from behind the computer screen. "My name a Mr. Troy! Most of you may recognize me as the old coach from the middle school."

The room filled with whispers as everyone quietly rejoiced. Coach Troy was a beloved teacher that everyone adored, even more so after Deidara's accident. He was praised as a hero. This was the first day of hell.

The first couple of weeks went normally. Troy didn't so much as acknowledge that Deidara existed – even though he saw him twice a day. He not only started off Deidara's day in homeroom but he ended it as well in Algebra. Math had never been Deidara's strong suit, but you add a man like Troy to the mix and things turn out badly. Come December, Deidara was just about failing Algebra.

It was a week before Christmas break and Deidara was at a loss. He looked down at the test that he held in his hands. A big red F was circled at the top with a small, messy handwritten note,

'See me after class.'

Deidara swallowed hard. He didn't want to face Troy alone. Leaning over to Hidan he whispered in his ear, "What are you doing after school? Wanna come over? My parents are out of town."

Hidan smiled. "Fuck yea!"

Deidara sighed and leaned back in his chair, glancing up at the clock. 2 minutes until class is over. All he had to do was go up to Mr. Troy, Hidan by his side and go over his test. The bell rang, everyone springing up from their chairs and rushing to the door. Deidara stood up and looked at Hidan, flashing his paper. "I just need to see Mr. Troy before we go."

Hidan chuckled, "Rough! Dante'll have your neck! Isn't that the 4th F in a row?"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah…" Deidara gathered his things and walked up to his teacher's desk. Hidan leaned against the board looking at his phone. "You wanted to see me?" Deidara set his paper down on Troy's desk and looked at him hesitantly. Nothing can go wrong as long as Hidan is here, right?

"Yes, thank you for reminding me! I wanted to go over your grades so far." Troy stood up from his chair and walked around his desk, towering above his student. Deidara's shoulder began to ache. The memory of the prior abuse flashing through his mind. The touching, slapping, throwing around… all of it came flooding back to him. He was so lost in thought he hadn't heard Hidan leave the room. The door closed behind him with a loud click as the auto lock kicked in. Due to recent school shootings in the area, the High School was upgraded over the summer. All the doors were automatically locked from the inside and could not be opened without a staff keycard.

Deidara's heart sank as his safety net literally walked out on him.

"Now that he's gone, I can speak freely." Troy grabbed Deidara's bag and tossed it to the floor. Tears welled up in his eyes, fear setting in. He had that look again. Deidara took a step back.

"Please… Don't do this…"

Troy just chuckled. Maintaining eye contact, the older man loosened his tie and belt. Backing Deidara into the wall he grabbed onto the boy's wrists and growled into his ear. "Now Dei, be a good boy and don't make a peep. Understand?"

Deidara just stood there, whimpering as his teacher ran his hands all over his body. Eventually he made his way to Deidara's pants. The blond choked back tears as his mind raced. It took every ounce of his being not to scream for help. Troy bit hard onto his student's neck, eliciting a muffled cry from Deidara's tightly clenched lips. He grabbed a fistful of hair and threw Deidara face first onto his desk. Quickly he ripped off the boy's pants. Deidara lay there, unable to move, unwilling to speak. He was in utter shock. Troy pressed his fully erect dick against Deidara's hole and pushed against him. A groan escaped the older man's lips as he licked them greedily. Fresh ass, never before been explored. Virgins made him go crazy. They were just so innocent, so kind… so tight.

Spitting on is hand, he lubed up his dick in a thin layer of saliva. And without skipping a beat he shoved it in, full force. Deidara clutched the desk tightly trying not to make too much noise. He had never felt such pain. Never had he imagined he would be thrown over a desk being pounded from behind. Tears rolled down his face as time slowed. Deidara fixated his attention on the clock. 15 minutes. 15 long, agonizing minutes was the duration of the rape. When Troy was done he leaned over, grabbing hold of Deidara's dick.

"Mmmm, I've been longing to do this for 2 years now." Deidara's body trembled. His ass was sore and bleeding and all he could do was lay there and pray for no one to walk in. How could he explain this to his family? Hidan? It would ruin him if anyone found out he was someone's bitch.

Troy pulled away and slapped Deidara's ass hard before zipping up his pants. A bright red hand print lingered in its place.

Deidara stood up straight, pulling his pants back on. He remained quiet. Troy just stared at him, a sick grin on his face once again. Deidara went to grab his bag and leave, convinced the pain was over. A large hand grabbed hold of Deidara's arm along with a fistful of hair. Deidara's face collided with the wooden desk, his harm twisting behind him. A loud cry echoed throughout the room. Deidara could feel his shoulder begin to dislocate once again. Tears ran down his face as wave after wave of pain shot through him.

"Say a damn thing to anyone and I'll kill you." Troy growled. "Better yet, I'll go after Hidan. I bet he'd love to see me fuck you from behind. Maybe he'll get the pleasure of joining in."

Deidara shook his head desperately. "Please… please don't hurt Hidan!" His vision blurred. Tears rolled down his face uncontrollably. "I'll do anything! Please just don't hurt him… I beg you…" Troy released his arm. The boy collapsed to the floor, shaking in fear.

The brown haired man gently grabbed Deidara's chin and lifted it upwards. Smiling he cooed "Now that's a good boy. Do as you're told and your friends and family will be safe." Without another word, Troy gathered his things and left the room. The door slammed shut behind him. Deidara leaned against the desk. His reflection looked back at him, eyeliner trailing down his face. His hair was a mess. He couldn't face Hidan like this. Popping his shoulder back in place, he went to work on his makeup – wiping eyeliner from his cheeks

5 minutes passed before he felt comfortable leaving the room. Every muscle in his body ached. He felt dirty in his own skin. He just wanted to go home and shower. Deidara dug his phone out of his back pocket and called Hidan. Not like he really wanted to talk.

"Hey man! What took you so long? …Yea I just got to your house. Figured I'd meet you here. See you soon"

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Deidara was always one to trust too easily. And he trusted Troy when he said all Deidara had to do was obey and he wouldn't get hurt. Quickly Deidara learned that Troy had quite the temper and Deidara just so happened to be the unlucky soul he let it out on.

This time was the worst. Troy's wife left him because he 'lost his passion'. Needless to say, he was furious. Right after it happened Deidara got a text. 'Meet me at the café in 10 minutes.' So he complied.

When Deidara was dropped off at home a few hours later, he was a mess. Troy was good about leaving all injuries below the neck line. It wasn't uncommon for the blond to be cut up, bruised, broken and battered. This particular time was like no other.

Deidara looked at himself in the bathroom mirror. Somehow he managed to take off his shirt. Fist size bruises dotted his abdomen and back. From the swelling Deidara concluded his ribs had been broken again and his shoulder hung limply by his side. It was hard for him to breathe. Anxiety maybe? Who knew anymore? Turning the shower on, Deidara cranked the nozzle all the way to the right – the hottest it could get. And almost like a ritual, he turned his stereo on and stepped into the shower.

How many times had he gone through this? 15? 20? It had been 4 years since the abuse started and 2 since he was raped for the first time. After all this time he had become jaded, numb to it all. He learned to accept the beatings as part of the foreplay.

The shower was boiling hot. It felt almost like the whole thing was washing down the drain with the rest of the blood. The water stung at the gashes on his back. Leaning against the tiled wall, Deidara popped his shoulder back into place and sank to the floor. He curled into the fetal position. The hot water felt good against his achy body.

45 minutes passed before the water got cold. Some A Day to Remember song came on as the blond stepped out of the shower into the steamy bathroom. Drying himself quickly he threw a pair of shorts on and locked his bedroom door. He was just so tired. Physically and emotionally. Gently laying himself in his bed, Deidara dragged the covers over himself. No matter what position he was in he was in pain. But finally the blond drifted off into a dreamless sleep.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Hidan hadn't seen or heard from his best friend in just about 2 days. He saw him leave his house abruptly a few hours before but didn't catch him coming back. Worried, the silver haired teen crossed the street and pushed open the gate that led to Deidara's home. Unlocking the front door, Hidan was surprised that the alarm had not been set and made his way upstairs.

"Hey Dei! Where are you? Haven't seen you in days man!" Hidan's voice echoed throughout the spacious house. There was no response. He made his way upstairs and to Deidara's room. Knocking on the door he could hear music playing from inside. "Dei, it's me! Let me in!" He jiggled the door knob. "Unlock the door!" No response.

Hidan waited a moment, trying to listen through the music. But he couldn't hear anything. Panic began to set in. Never had Deidara ignored him. No matter what was going on he always let Hidan in.

Slamming his body against the door Hidan called out to Deidara once more, "C'mon man open up! This isn't funny!" The door wouldn't budge no matter how hard Hidan tried. Finally he ran to the hall bathroom and grabbed 2 bobby pins from the drawer. Bending one open he picked the lock to Deidara's room.

Deidara lay in his bed, his back to the door and blanket pulled to his shoulders. Hidan rushed in and shut off the stereo.

"How can you sleep with the music so loud? I thought you were a light… sleeper..." Coming to this realization, Hidan walked over to his friend. The smallest things would wake him. Music blaring 10 feet from his face most definitely would keep him awake.

Hidan stood next to Deidara's bed, staring at his body. Hesitantly he grabbed hold of the sheets and slowly pulled them off. Deep red gashes decorated the blonde's back, blood pooling on the bed beneath him.

"Fuck…" Hidan recoiled and quickly ran to the other side of the bed. "There's a panic button somewhere! Damnit! Dei don't you die on me!" Hidan fumbled with the button until he heard it click. Off in the distance an alarm rang. Voices could be heard from the guest house as Dante and his men geared up. Hidan pulled off his shirt and used it to stop the bleeding. The voices drew closer and closer until they were just outside Deidara's window.

"Dante! In here! Deidara's hurt!" Hidan yelled as loud as he could, his voice echoed throughout the room and into the hall. Heavy footsteps stamped up the stairs and right up to Deidara's door. A short, bulky man barged his way in, stopping at the doorway.

"My God…" Dante whispered under his breath.

"What's wrong, Boss?" One of Dante's boys tried to peak into the room. Dante pushed him away ordering him to get the car.

"Hidan… what the hell happened?" Dante made his way to the opposite side of the bed. Placing 2 fingers on Deidara's neck he checked for a pulse. "It's faint, but still there. Here, I got him." Dante lifted up Deidara and hurriedly made his way to the car.

"I don't know what happened! I hadn't seen him in a while. Something told me I should check on him. When I got in the alarm hadn't been set and his door was locked! When I finally got in he was laying here bleeding all over the place…" As they spoke, Dante carried Deidara down the stairs and to the driveway where a car waited for them

Dante motioned for Hidan to get in the back and laid Deidara next to him. It wasn't long before they were speeding down the road to the hospital

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Deidara awoke, unable to speak. A large tube was shoved down his throat, pumping air into his lungs. His head felt like someone was playing the drums with his skull and his body felt like it had been used as a punching bag. He tried to move but a fat, wrinkled hand held him down.

"Don't try to move kid, you're in pretty bad shape." Deidara looked up at Dante. His eyes said it all. He knew.

"Doctor said someone used you as a punching bag…" Dante looked down at his feet. "And brutally..." Dante took a deep breath, "He raped you so badly… your tail bone is broken…" Tears welled up in Dante's eyes. He stood up and turned towards the window. "I'm going to hunt down the man that did this to you and kill him."

The doctor walked in a few minutes later, syringe in hand. "You're awake! No don't try to talk. You're lungs are still heeling." The doctor injected the syringe into Deidara's IV, continuing in a calm voice. "If your friend hadn't found you when he did, you would be dead." Picking up Deidara's chart he began to read. "Minor concussion, 2 shattered ribs, punctured lung, dislocated shoulder with signs of prolonged and repeated damage, internal bleeding from a multitude of ruptured vessels, 3 broken fingers, bruises the side of a fist, and deep lacerations on your back that coincide with finger nail scratches. Signs of repeated, brutal rape and a broken tail bone. From the looks of it, whoever did this to you had some serious anger problems and you were the poor soul that got in his way." Deidara stared at the ceiling. He didn't know what to do. Every ounce of his being wanted to cry out and confess. But he was still afraid of Troy and his temper. If he was gone too long, Troy would really let him have it. He needed to get home soon, else his family might get hurt.

"Dei… Who did this to you?" But Deidara just laid there, staring at the ceiling, wishing to just disappear. The drugs the doctor had given him began to kick in. Deidara's eyes fluttered shut as the world faded away

A week passed and finally Deidara could breathe on his own. No matter how hard they tried, Deidara would not speak up about the abuse. Dante had begged, even bribed the teen with gifts, a new car, TV, whatever he could think of. Deidara wouldn't budge. Hidan came to visit after school one day. Threw himself down in the chair right next to the bed and just stared at the ceiling.

"Y'know man, I never thought I would be so bored at school without you. When do you get to come home?" Deidara shook his head slightly. A loud buzz came from the bedside table. Hidan peaked over and read the message. "Who's 'T'?" Deidara's eyes grew wide. His heart sped up, the heart monitor beeping louder and faster. Hidan didn't seem to notice. "He sounds angry Dei… 'Where the fuck are you? If you don't show up I'll beat your face in'…" Hidan stopped and looked up at Deidara. There was fear in the blonde's eyes. Something you would see from a cornered animal, desperate for help. Hidan grabbed onto Deidara's hand. "Is this the man that hurt you? Did he do this to you?" Tears began to fall from Deidara's eyes and trail down his cheeks. He choked back what he could before completely breaking down. Deidara nodded, unable to bring himself to speak. It wasn't long before a nurse came in and ushered Hidan out of the room. Dante stepped off the elevator, looking straight at Hidan.

"What's going on? Is Dei ok?" Dante ran to the door. Another nurse pushed him out as several nurses and doctors crammed in to try and calm the now hysterical boy.

Hidan looked up at Dante, handing him Deidara's phone. "He's been texting Deidara… threatening him…" Dante took the phone. His knuckles turned white as he read on, going through all the texts up the most recent one. "That fucking bastard…" There was venom in his voice and fire in his eyes. Dante looked in at Deidara, sedated and staring at some spot on the wall.

Hidan tugged on Dante's shirt. "I might know who did this…" Dante's eyes darted to meet Hidan's, desperately looking for the answer. "You were right… all along." Dante's jaw clamped shut. He shook with anger as it set in.

"4 years. He's been doing this to my sweet Dei for 4 years and I did nothing about it…" Dante dug his phone out of his pocket and called back to the house. "Alex Troy is our guy. This ends now. Let the witch hunt begin boys."

Several hours passed until Deidara was fit for visitors again. This time he was willing to talk. Hidan sat by Deidara's side while Dante stood by the window. They both listened quietly as Deidara told them everything Troy did to him. 4 years of abuse and rape, and Deidara didn't leave a piece of it out. When he finally finished, the room was quiet. No one said a word. Dante just left the room, closing the door behind him.

"Why didn't you tell us sooner? Dante could have protected you Dei." Hidan just sat dumbfounded.

"I couldn't…" Deidara's voice was raspy and low from disuse. This was the most he had spoken in over a week.

"Dante will give him exactly what he deserves. I'll make sure of that." Hidan stood up and made his way to the door.

"Don't kill him…" Hidan looked back, astonished. But chose to say nothing. He just turned and headed to the elevator.

Months passed. Deidara's wounds healed, he caught up in school and Troy was arrested and thrown in jail. 6 year sentence. It was all over. At least that's what you would think. The physical abuse was, but, mentally, the damage was done. Deidara couldn't sleep at night. He drank until he couldn't feel a thing, and when that stopped working, he found relief in a knife. It wasn't until senior year in High School that Deidara decided to turn his life around. The wounds healed and the scars faded to nothing more than thin lines.


End file.
